What's The Perfect Lullaby For One Who Can't Sleep
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Ciel lays on Sebastian's chest listening to his heart beat. "Demons have hearts only for their masters."


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Ciel lays on Sebastian's chest listening to his heart beat. "Demons have hearts only for their masters."

**What's The Perfect Lullaby For Someone Who Can't Sleep?**

A simple question really one that Ciel had forgotten the answer too. As a child Ciel loved to sleep with his parents in their bed. The warmth that could only be generated from an others body, listening to someones light peaceful breathing or perhaps even better the rhythmic beating of anothers heart.

Yes, Ciel loved to sleep with his parents, his mother would hold him all through the night letting him fall asleep to the sound of her beating heart. With his parents gone there was no one around to hold him throughout the night it was much harder to fall sleep.

The boy laid in bed the covers up to his chin and his eyes closed. He tried all the sleeping techniques but not one of them work; they only had the opposite affect on him. He was wide awake his arms folded at his chest. Their was only one sure fire way to get him asleep however their wasn't anyone that could help him.

Finny that peppy boy would be more then happy to hold his master through out the night. Ciel was pretty sure he could keep it a secret too. But with that strong grip he'd unconsciously hurt the shorter boy. A blushed appeared on his face it was abnormal for him to crave attention.

The next servant to appear in his mid was Maylene. Absolutely not he would never lay with her it was unheard of and not to virtuous. Even if he was only a twelve year old boy wanting to lay innocently with someone of the opposite sex was a big taboo.

If brad were too laid with him, well that's no good either. The guy snored so loud enough the earl could have sworn the room shook. The blonde cook was even told to move into a different room that morning. He could picture what happened in that room: Brad in bed inhaling the drapes and exhaling so powerfully that the hinges off the window blew off.

And Tanaka just plan no. He was almost as bad as Brad with his loud moans. One other justification was that the old man knew his father. Ciel didn't want the elderly man to compear him with his father; no father wants to hear that their son heir to their throne needs someone to cuddle with at night.

The kid sighed and grabbed his pocket watch from his deck. The blue eyed boy had been up for two hours and was still restless; It was going to be a long night. Ciel strolled back over to his bed and sat down bringing his knees to his chest.

Then their came a knock at the door. "Young master?"

"Enter."

Sebastian walked in the room shutting the door behind him. He stood at the side of the bed. "What's wrong can't sleep?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was having trouble?"

"Our contract binds us together I feel everything that you do."

"Is that so, wait. If you knew I was having trouble sleeping why didn't you get up here two hours ago?!" The demon brought his hand to his month giving a little laugh.

"I thought you would tire yourself out." The Phantomhive child only glared. "Perhaps an order would somehow get you to sleep easier?" The butler implied like he could read his master's mind: and he probably could too.

He's an interesting thought ordering the demon to lay with him. Even though he was a devilish demon the older male was always there for him. Sebastian would keep it a secret form everyone, their was not a big risk of anything inappropriate happening, he never snore and Sebastian would not judge him for being weak. Though he might tease with a single joke.

"Young mater?" He called out braking the child of status away from his inner thoughts.

"Stay with me all night."

"Certainly." The fiend removed his jacket and his shoes before laying down next to his master. The earl spent a few minutes watching his servant. The adult laid on his back, unmoving and stared up at the ceiling with unblinking red eyes.

"Like a dead body." Sebastian couldn't help but smirk big when the boy voiced his thoughts.

"Well if you want me to move the order me."

"I order you to stop being so stiff." The nobleman frowned and moved laying crooked so he could rest his head on the devil's chest. Unconsciously the demon marked boy smiled hearing the heart he so desperately need to. After a few calm second he spoke up. "So demons do have hearts."

"Demons have hearts only for their masters. Everything a demon does for their master brings them closer together."

"Hm-mm." The boy moaned letting his butler know he was listening though barely awake. The demonic creature lifted heir's body so that he laid more comfortable on his own cold body.

"I assume this will be a nightly ritual?" Sebastian asked knowing he wasn't going to get a reply from the sleeping body. One gloved hand slipped up the boy's shirt to stroke his bear back while the other hand ran through the short hair. This action only put the noble child into a deeper sleep.

With the superhuman senses the servant was able to block out all unwanted noise only listening to the two heart beats that made a perfect rhythm and soothing lullaby.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now I order you to review. Also I've noticed that their are a lot of Sebastian sleeping with Ciel stories, sorry he's one more. ok FF is starting to tick me off not only is it not saving but I just hit that (right) arrow key and it was acting like I was also hitting "enter" which I wasn't. I'm I still the only that that is getting screwed over here?


End file.
